the_recon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Constitution of Recon
The Constitution of Recon was drafted by HM The King & The Premier on 13 January 2013. It constitutes the Recon Empire. It is a set of rules that must be followed by all players. The Constitution was put through revision as of 19-03-13 to 20-03-13. Within the law, confusions regarding attempt and intent have made the court process slow. The Minister of Law expresses that, "When there is an attempt, there is already an intent. But when there's an intent, it does not really mean an attempt. After all, someone in the right mind would think it but no do it, otherwise he would have done it because he thought it." 1. Recon General Law 1. This Constitution states as a set of rules to be abided by all citizens of the Recon Empire, including the Recon Royal Family and political leaders of state. 2. No person shall be deprived of his freedom to roam the city. However, the law is overrided by Law 1-3. 3. All persons who own personal property in this country may prohibit his house for unsupervised visits by other persons, and this shall be obeyed duly. a) No player is allowed on Government Property, such as Ministries, Parliament House and Alterhein Mansion, unless the player is a Minister, the King, the Premier, or anyone else with special permission to enter Government Property. b) Trespassing on private property can refer to Article 7-Criminal Law. c) Any player may enter a person's house unconditionally, provided he has obtained a search warrant. 4. Griefing is prohibited in the country, any offenders will be sentenced to jail term or banishment from the server. Unintentional griefing maybe be sentenced to exile or jail term by the combined vote of the Ruling Elites. a) TNT is a dangerous material; unless authorized, igniting TNT illegally is considered griefing. b) Due to the hazards of TNT, all players are warned to check the sources of switches and buttons before flicking or pressing. If the TNT is ignited by accident, that player will be held solely responsible. c) Refer to Article 7-Criminal Law for more details. 5. Naked flames are prohibited anywhere in the country for the safety of the wooden material construction, any offenders will be sentenced to banishment by democratic decision. Prohibited material include: a) Flint and steel b) Flame Charge 6. Any attempts to lag or crash the server is prohibited, any offenders will be sentenced to jail term. 7. Every citizen has rights to freedom of speech and expression under the following criteria: a) It does not make another person feel uncomfortable or threatened. 8. Pranking is allowed in the country, provided: a) It can be reversible. b) Prankster provides all necessary services to revert the altered material to original condition on the victim's request. c) Any offenders will be given warning and jail term, or a retribution; based on democratic decisions. 9. The Hierachy of Status shall be the chain of instruction for all players in the Recon Empire. 10. The King is exempted by the laws and shall be decided by democratic decisions if he has offended any laws. 11. Should anyone wish to alter the laws in this constitution must only suggest it to/at any of the three persons or event mentioned below: a) The King b) The Prince of Wales c) The Premier d) Parliament Meeting 12. The alteration of the constitution must be done under the witness of The King, The Prince of Wales and the Premier; though it can be witnessed not at the same time. 13. No unauthorised renaming of items is allowed. Only the King is allowed to rename and present items to any players. If found to be keeping any unauthorised renamed items, the item shall be confiscated without notice. 2. King's Law 1. This set of law runs for the King, and will not be changed by any other members of state other than the King himself. Any disobedience will be considered mutiny and offenders will face banishment from the server. 2. The King reserves the right to exercise all laws and execute punishments accordingly for laws which are not mentioned otherwise. 3. The King shall remain the monarch until the world is being passed on. The only time this will happen is by the decision of the King, unthreatened by any dangers. 3. Economics Law A. Market Manipulation 1. Nobody should manipulate the market. The extent will be determined by the overseeing judge. Market manipulation will be treated as corruption. 2. No one should refuse competition. Any attempt will be considered market manipulation. B. Trading Agreements 1. Trade is defined as an exchange of goods in consensus; forced trade is illegal. 2. Companies have both shares and stocks: a) Shares can be bought over, and the decisions can only be made by the person with the highest shares. Shares do not provide dividends. b) Stocks can be bought and sold, depending on the amount of stock released. Factors like depreciation and market saturation will be taken into consideration. Stocks provide dividends. 3. Companies cannot sell more than 49% of their shares. Subsidiaries, on the other hand, can be transacted. Subsidiaries can only be bought over when: a) The person owns at least 70% shares in the subsidary. b) The new owner must offer to buy out everybody else's shares, otherwise they remain as shareholder of the subsidiary. 4. Import of goods shall only be allowed if there are no local producers of that good. 5. All local supplies shall be bought upon a contract by both the supplier and buyer. Failure to comply will result in a foreclosure of the shop which has not received proper supply. The duration is unconfirmed, but the Ministry of Economy will take action. 4. Citizenship Law 1. All citizens of the Recon Empire are defined by the following criteria: a) An official residence within the Recon Empire b) Adequate contribution or loyalty to the Empire 2. All non-citizens will be subjected to Survival Mode and will be allowed to rent or stay in hotels or apartments located all around the Recon Empire. 3. Citizenship will be given based on the following criteria: a) Loyalty b) Contribution 4. Ops is a privilege that is given to citizens who have done great contribution to the Empire. However, this privilege will be extracted if Player has broken any law. The Ruling Elites are allowed ops even if they break laws. 5. Special Laws A. Crown Intelligence 1. Crown Intelligence is allowed arrest on all individuals unconditionally, and is allowed to confiscate properties, personal items and monitor a person 24/7 provided that a search warrant has been obtained. 2. Crown Intelligence is only open for Transportation purposes. Trespassing into High Command, Archives and other departments is illegal and offender is subject to a fine no less than $5000. 6. Construction Laws 1. The Parthenon shall remain the highest building in altitude throughout the Recon Empire as it symbolizes the Nation's power. Any other buildings will be removed unless it is a floating structure for example a plane, satellite or space stations. 2. No players except the King is allowed to use gold blocks during construction of buildings. Special pardons may be given if the player is assisting with the construction of the King's building. Any unauthorised buildings found with gold will be confiscated and removed immediately, regardless of the building's stability. 3. Diamond blocks may be used, however not excessively. The intensity will be determined by holders of the Diamond Throne and above. 4. Mayors have the highest authority to decide the highest building in his/her city. Permission must be granted before the construction begins. 5. Helipads, Teleportation devices, and Portals are banned in all buildings, unless permitted by the government. a) Teleportation devices can only be built under the supervision and authority of Crown Intelligence. b) Helipads can only be built on buildings with a minimum height of 4 levels; prior to construction, the site must receive an approval from both the Ministry of Transportation and the Aviation Security Investigation Board of the Ministry of Homeland Security. Otherwise, construction of helipads are illegal. 7. Publishing Laws 'A. Tabloid Publishing' 1. All tabloids must be produced through a publishing company, regardless of its independent writer. 2. All tabloids are allowed to publish exaggerated/fictionous information, provided: a) individual tabloids are labelled "All information in this tabloid are not subject to the absolute truth." b) above label to be positioned in the cover page, font size large enough for appropriate discretion. 3. All persons mentioned within the tabloids need not be subjected to prior permission, but is allowed to negotiate with the publisher, should there be unagreeable information. Should the negotiation fail, the persons may sue the tabloid company under the Judicial court. The extent on whether it will be removed will be determined by the judge. 4. Should the labels not be labelled, all persons who find untrue information within the tabloid, the government will take further action upon complaint. 5. All tabloids should include the date of publishing and its publishing company. Failure to comply will result in retraction from retail. 6. All tabloids must be sent to the Royal Censorship Bureau under the Crown Corporation for inspection before release. Failure to comply will result in arrest and confiscation of property. 7. Criminal Law All lawsuits mentioned here can only be filed for by the Public Prosecutor and Deputy Public Prosecutor. All cases here must also be presented with adequate and strong evidence. Cases investigated by the police or any government authority is given priority. A. Defamation 1. Defamation can only be filed for when there is damage done to reputation. B. Inappropriate Use of Speech 1. Spreading gossips and rumours about a person and causing hurt is not allowed. 2. Threats and blackmail are also banned. C. Spam 1. Posting inappropriate junk or worthless things in public areas is considered spam. 2. If spammer does not remove it within the next 24 hours, he will be charged. D. Theft 1. Attempting to steal is a serious offense, regardless of item stolen or who it was stolen from. 2. Stealing is an even heavier offense, regardless of item stolen or who it was stolen from. 3. Offender can even be charged with trespassing on private property. 4. Corporate theft is also another serious offense; a) Any attempt to steal corporate information as a corporate spy through underhanded means is illegal. b) Corporate theft with common intent will face 2 counts of Theft. E. Smuggling 1. Possession of illegal goods and materials are considered smuggling. 2. Items that require customs duties but are not paid are considered contraband. 3. Smuggling dens that are found will be thoroughly investigated, and if found to be in a property with 2 different owners, both owners will be charged. F. Obstruction of Justice This section only applies when a government agency in undergoing investigation on someone. Obstruction oh Justice results in a fine no less than $7000. 1. Falsifying evidence is a serious offense, especially in a) The process of investigation; b) Court, where person can be charged 2 counts of Obstruction of Justice; c) Parliament, where person can also be charged for 2 counts of Obstruction of Justice. 2. Attempting to hide information intentionally or unintentionally is considered an Obstruction of Justice. 3. Refusing to confess when given the chance is also another count. 4. Providing false statements is another serious offense, perjury in courts will be charged with 2 counts of Obstruction of Justice. G. Obstruction of Facilities 1. Any attempt to block walkways, doors and destroy redstone ciruits intentionally is an offense, however, not very serious. H. Infringement of Intellectual Property 1. Intentionally copying someone's unique ideas within the nation is considered infringement of intellectual property. 2. Plagiarism in the course of writing articles for the government is also considered a serious offense, this will be charged as 2 counts of Infringment of Intellectual Property. I. Corruption This only applies to officials in power and are aimed directly at government authorities. By default, offenders here will also be charged for 1 count of Obstruction of Justice. 1. Any attempt for any person in power to conceal evidence is considered an abuse of power. 2. Any attempt for any person in power to conceal a criminal is considered an abuse of power. 3. Any attempt for any person in power to close a case prematurely is also an abuse of power. 4. Any attempt for any person in power to take bribes to cover up crimes is counted as 2 counts of corruption. J. Griefing Griefing applies to all properties, be it government, public or private. Private properties can only be sued by the owners. (All damage stated within this article is considered Physical Damage, regardless of one block or hundred blocks of damage.) 1. Any attempt to burn something down using naked flames is considered arson. 2. Any attempt to destroy anything through the means of TNT is considered terrorism. 3. Any attempt to damage any property through any other means is also considered Griefing, unless reversible. 4. Any attempt to kill a player without proper permission in adventure, survival or hardcore mode is considered murder. K. Anti-Nationalism 1. The use of hate speech towards the country is illegal. 2. Democratic ideas should not be voiced out in public, even in private, citizens are advised to do it at their own discretion. 3. Damage to Royal Property will also be considered as Anti-Nationalism. 4. Refusing orders from the Ruling Elites, especially HM The King, is also counted as Anti-Nationalism. 5. Any attempt to leak secret information about any government registered oragnization is considered Treason and offender will be charged with 2 counts of Anti-Nationalism. 8. Court Law 1. All citizens are expected to show respect for the judge. Disrespect can result in the judge barring the citizen from hearing any more cases. 2. Arguing with the judge and denying all sorts of warnings is considered trouble-making within the court, citizen can be charged with one count of Obstruction of Justice. 3. Court fees will be charged accordingly: a) Private Case - $2000 for both parties. b) Government Case - $2000 for defendant only. c) High Court of Appeal - $6000 for the defendant. Public Prosecutor or Deputy Public Prosecutor pays only $3000. 9. Government Law All laws here can be exercised by any member within the government. The King reserves the ultimate right to edit these laws. A. Parliament Law This set of laws govern all members of the Recon Government in the Parliament, which includes the Premier. 1. All members of the Parliament are allowed to speak. 2. All members of the Parliament must serve the best interest of their ministries, regardless. 3. All members of the Parliament must show respect and obey the Premier. 4. All members of the Parliament are not allowed to take any form of bribery in order to compromise his ministry's interest. 5. The ministries as stated below will not be changed unless the following criteria: a) The King determines a need to b) The Premier may advice the King to B. Premier's Law This set of laws govern the Premier of the Recon Government. Any breach will result in dishonorable discharge from the Premier's Office. 1. The Premier serves as the head of government, overseeing every parliamentary meeting to allow justice and equality. 2. The Premier ensures every member has an equal opportunity to speak, neglecting personal feuds. 3. The Premier must hold at least 1 parliamentary meeting each month, and additional meetings may be requested and thoroughly received. 3. The Premier will continue to serve until he: a) Has broken any of Premier's Laws. b) Is a threat to the Government or Empire, as determined by the King with advisory from the members of the Parliament. c) Has been challenged to an Election. 4. The Premier can meet the King in the King's Office anytime, should there be a need to. 5. The Premier receives the right to work at the Premier's Office located in Dion. C. Election Law These laws govern the election of the Premier, to be followed by the mentioned parties. 1. The Premier may be challenged by any eligible person at a minimum of 30 days after his election. 2. The eligibility of a Premiership candidate will be as follows: a) Is a Recon Citizen b) Is a member of Parliament c) has a tangible wealth of R$80,000 or more d) receives a signed recommendation by another member 3. The candidate will apply directly to the Recon Palace, making an appointment with the King. 4. After the candidacy has been announced, the incumbent Premier must resign within 3 days. 5. The incumbent Premier may choose not to compete in the upcoming election, in which will the candidate will receive a walkover victory, in which case would allow a 2 day buffer period for any other candidates to join the election. 6. If no other candidates join, the existing candidate will receive a walkover victory in which he will be the next Premier. 7. Either the Premier candidate or the incumbent Premier may request for a 3 day period to rally votes, in which will be permitted for both parties if requested by any. 8. Before the candidacy for an election has been requested, no candidates are allowed to rally votes for the election. 9. On the day of the election, all candidates are required to assemble at the Recon Parliament at an agreed time. 10. All other members of the Parliament are required to be present at the Recon Parliament during the election. 11. All other members of the Parliament are eligible voters. 12. All voters will vote by writing only the name of their desired candidate on a book & quill, without signing it. 13. All voters will place their votes in a designated chest in the Parliament. 14. The votes will be taken out by the King and and the Premier-elect will be chosen 15. The Premier-elect will be sworn in immediately after the election, or postponed if there is lack of time. Penalties Penalties can only be decided accordingly to the judge. Offender is not allowed to choose to decide which penalty he gets even if the penalty is of the same value. I. Fine Offenders will be fined the following amounts: Offenders unable to pay fines will result in confiscation of property. II. Exile Offenders will be banned from entering certain areas. This can be region specific or city specific. III. Community Service Offender will be forced to work to improve the community. IV. Demotion Offender will have any of his positions removed. V. Jail Term Offender will be forced to sit in jail for a short period of time. VI. Confiscation of Property Private property owned by that person will be confiscated and taken away. VII. Capital Punishment Offenders will be executed and banned from the world forever. Notes Note to lawyers, judges: When reading from the Constitution, please go according to the numbering provided by both the system and the law. For example: Law 7.1A-1 for Defamation.